


The Sex Tape

by zaniamsextoy



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam forces Louis to come out by taking his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a prompt I was given from a lovely girl on Tumblr. It is my first Lilo fanfic so be nice. I'm a hardcore Ziam shipper with a side of Larry on the side. But, what you guys want, I write. I hope you guys enjoy and don't be afraid to leave feedback :)

When Louis wakes up, he’s in a room he’s never been in before. Everything is white: the walls, the bed, the furniture. It’s like he’s been taken from home, away from his girlfriend Eleanor and brought in the middle of a trafficking ring. The sterile room where one is purchased and then deflowered by the highest bidder. 

Louis is on the white-covered bedspreads, his wrists and ankles tied to the four conjoining bedposts of the Victorian queen bed. He can only move his head an inch off the bed. He does so, wondering how he got this way and screamed when he realized that he was stark naked. His legs are tied at an angle where his butt cheeks part open and willing. 

Who could have done this to him? 

He was one-fifth of One Direction for fuck sakes! His kidnapping would be on every news station, radio channel and billboard. Everyone will be on the lookout for him and they will not rest until he is brought home safely, to the comfort of his Eleanor. Management would use the best lawyers to have his kidnapper pay the death penalty and claim justice upon this maniacal scheme of holding him ransom.

After all, that is what this is about, right? 

Money. 

The most evil human invention that ever plagued the planet. 

There could be no other reason. 

Louis screamed from the top of his lungs, fighting against his restraints, trying his best to free himself from this unfortunate predicament. All his attempts end in failure and through the screams and frantic need to escape, Louis starts sobbing, thinking how he was so bad to be stuck in this hole. 

“There is no need for tears,” a dark, strange voice enters the room.

Louis’s head immediately jerks up causing his tears to stop. 

“You must be joking!” his voice turns sarcastic. “What the fuck are you doing Liam? Is this some kind of sick joke you and the boys riled up together?” 

The uneasy feeling in his stomach all but slipped away. 

Louis chuckles. 

“I know I’ve been a little sassy with all of you but in no ways is it reason for you guys to basically kidnap me, then undress me and tie me up.”

Liam saunters towards the bed, looking down at Louis from behind the bed post. His eyes are black, feral and wild. Louis doesn’t believe his eyes because Liam was never this dark. He would have expected this type of behavior from Harry or Zayn. 

Not Liam. 

In one graceful movement, Liam pushes up from the bedpost and walks till he’s on the side of Louis’s head. Louis can’t turn his head but he hears clanking of rubber, metal and plastic; followed by Liam’s steady, even breathing. 

“Untie me Liam this is getting absolutely ridiculous.”

Liam doesn’t respond. 

When Louis goes to turn his head to the right, a pain splitting cramp consumes the upper half of his body. “Holy fuck, these restraints are too fucking tight,” he complains. 

Hearing more things clank together, Liam breathes out in a soft, maniacal way. “That is what restraints are for, my dear Lou. To restrain you. I don’t want you moving. Not until you finally feel that you want this.”

“Want what?” Louis asks confused. 

Louis can’t see it but he can hear Liam’s grin, and it’s bone chilling. This isn’t Liam he’s talking to. It’s someone different. Someone darker. Finally the noises stop and Liam is walking back to the front of the bed, near his exposed rear. Louis hasn’t blushed much in his life but when Liam sits right in the center of his bum, the heat can’t really help but radiate in his cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, keeping his voice controlled, relaxed. 

Then there’s a gentle hum of vibration throughout the air. 

“I’m gonna tease you until you cry for the real thing,” says Liam, in a tone far darker than his own. “This contraption is only six inches, so you have to work up more inches to be ready for me. I’m gonna leave it here.”

And Louis feels his cheeks part and the vibrations hitting the walls of his bum. He immediately knows what it is and yelps from the slippery intrusion. 

“What the fuck, Liam,” Louis screams, looking directly into those dark, hooded eyes. “Get that fucking shit out! I’m not gay! I love Eleanor.”

“No,” Liam answers darkly. “You are gay and the feelings you have for Eleanor are just platonic. You want me instead of her. I know that you do because I catch you all the time staring at the outline in my boxers, and when I walk around the hotel, I always notice you looking at the muscles on my back. Don’t fight the feeling Louis. This will benefit you more than me.”

“How does this even come close to benefiting you,” Louis screams, feeling the mixed vibrations coming from his bum. It sends funny feelings inside of his tummy. Perhaps over-stimuli that he is not used to. 

After all, he was straight and had a girlfriend whom he loved with all his heart.

“Because,” Liam breathes, “we can finally lose our virginities to each other. What I wanted for a while and what I suspect you wanted as well.”

“I already lost it to Eleanor you sick bastard!” screams Louis, fighting against the unknown sensation penetrating his fat bum. 

“You lie,” says Liam.

Suddenly Louis hears a few clicks and a knob turn, feeling the vibrations come faster and harder, sending his mind through a whirlwind. He is fighting against the feeling but how can he when it feels so . . .  _good_. 

Through his half-lidded eyes, Louis sees Liam standing up, noticing a colossal shift in his eyes. They’re growing softer, browner but still holds the same intensity. 

“There’s no need to lie anymore Louis. I know the truth.”

“Li,” Louis finally calls out breathlessly. He can see Liam tense at this, but Liam shakes his head and disappears from back where he came. 

“Next time don’t lie,” says Liam.

And all Louis can think of is how does he know?

*   *   *   *   *

After ten minutes or what Louis feels is ten minutes, he is exhausted and the thrumming inside of his bum hasn’t broken rhythm. It pummels inside of him, draining his energy until he is undeniably feeble and weak. 

Liam has not returned and Louis wonders when he will. Also, Louis still wonders how Liam knew that he was . . .  _questioning_. Was it really that obvious? He did try to hide it from the boys because he was with Eleanor. 

Eleanor . . . what was going to happen with her now?

On one hand, he did like Eleanor. She had great hair, a great sense of fashion and knew how to apply make-up . . . Wow that does sound a little gay, Louis says to himself. 

He chuckled, squirming in his confines. 

“Li,” he says breathlessly. 

And as if on cue, Liam appears near the bedpost he had leaned on earlier. 

As Louis stares at him, his eyes have purified, and he looks at Louis as if he is someone to be treasured . . . loved. And as if Liam can hear Louis’s thoughts, he removes the machine dildo and the continuous, vibrating feeling leaves him somewhat . . .  _empty_. 

Louis feels his body squirm from the loss of contact and Liam’s eyes are widening, if only a small fraction. Slowly, Liam reaches onto the bed, pulling up something rubbery when it’s in Louis’s range of vision. 

Louis’s eyes widen considerably and he gasps when he notices how long and thick it is. “Was that really inside of me?” he asks, feeling a little embarrassed when he does. 

Liam glances to Louis and shakes his head. 

“No,” he says. “This is Round Two. The first one was a vibrator that was only six inches. This,” he turns in his hands, “is an eight inch dildo that I will be controlling myself. You like it?” 

Louis blushes. “It’s so big, I don’t think it can fit,” he says. 

Liam smiles widely. 

Walking around to the side of Louis’s head, Liam hangs the plastic dildo over Louis’s mouth. “Why don’t you lubricate it a bit,” says Liam, resting it onto Louis’s lips. 

Blushing incredulously, Louis’s mouth slowly parts open and the dildo sinks in until its in back of his throat. At first, Louis gags and he hears a growl rip through the air. 

Louis lifts his head from the bed, feeling as if his hair weighs a ton, and rolls his tongue around the length of the dildo. Louis feels Liam move the dildo back and forth inside of his mouth until Liam pulls it out completely. 

“Enough,” Liam says. “You tease, my dear Lou. It’s hard to control my urges when you tease me so.” 

Liam sighs. 

“It was already hard for me to watch the vibrator fucking you and seeing how . . . responsive you were.”

“Watching me,” Louis gasps. 

Liam simply nods. 

“There’s a recliner a few feet away from the bed and I’ve been watching it pummel into you. I was a second away from stopping it myself.” 

Liam chuckles lightly. 

“It’s kind of funny being jealous of a toy. Especially now when your mouth was on this dildo. There are so much things I want to do to you but I have to get you comfortable before I fuck you.”

“Li,” Louis says breathlessly, again. 

Another growl rips through the air. 

“Please don’t tease me Louis. It must be the other way around.” 

Liam walks back to the front of the bed and kneels near Louis’s entrance. 

“Now I’m gonna penetrate you with the dildo and after you’ve come accustomed to the size, I’m going to fuck you with my cock.”

Louis blushes. “How big is it? Your dick.”

“Bigger than the vibrator and dildo,” Liam whispers before slipping the dildo inside of Louis’s hole. 

Louis quickly tightens around the dildo, gritting his teeth from another intrusion. The dildo is more filling then the vibrator and Louis can’t still grasp the concept of how it fit so perfectly inside of him. He bites down on his lower lip, hearing another hiss enter the air. 

Opening his eyes, he notices Liam staring at him as he moves around, trying to cause more friction. Liam’s eyes are eagerly intense and Louis can’t help himself, he’s asking Liam to fuck him. 

The thrusts are unbearably slow and rough. 

Liam pulls the dildo until it is slipping out, then shoves it back into Louis, building a pattern. Louis moans from the contact, wishing his hands were free so they could grab onto something. 

“Fuck me Li,” Louis calls out breathlessly. “Just fuck me. I can handle it.”

“I’m not sure you can,” he says darkly. “At least not yet. When I’m inside of you, I’m not gonna want to stop. Even when I’ve cummed. I’m gonna fuck you until both of us can’t move.” 

Louis whimpers. 

Liam’s eyes darken. 

“Please don’t tease me Louis. This is hard enough as it is. These toys get to enjoy you before I do. I want to be the only one who fucks you. No one else. I’ll probably kill anyone else from this day on who touches you. You’re mine.”

Louis can’t describe how horny that statement makes him, and he can physically see himself harden. His cock is hardening, and both he and Liam are looking at it. 

Liam then glares into Louis’s eyes. 

Throwing the dildo across the room, Liam stands and begins to strip. He takes off his shirt first, throwing it behind him, then Louis sees him removing his jeans, his eyes bulging when he sees the tent in Liam’s boxers. Without breaking eye contact, Liam removes his last article of clothing.

Louis gasps and squirms more with need. 

“Holy fuck Li!” exclaims Louis. “It’s so fucking big.”

Liam grins. 

“And it’s all for you Lou.”

Making his way on top of Louis, Liam hovers above him like a support beam, staring lovingly into Louis’s eyes and moving down slowly until planting a soft kiss on Louis’s plump lips. 

They both whimper and the kisses are soft but in a flash they turn into something more. It heats and begins to turn animalistic. 

Liam bites Louis’s lips, shoving his tongue into Louis’s hot mouth and rubbing both their erections together. 

“I’m gonna bareback you now, Lou,” says Liam. “And I’m gonna cum inside of you.”

Liam shoves his cock fast into Louis’s hot hole and Louis tightens and screams when Liam is inside. Liam is longer and thicker than both the dildo and vibrator. Louis screams out Liam’s name, feeling Liam’s hard cock inside of him. He can feel it tearing his hole, feeling it rip through his body and into his prostate. 

“Even after those toys you’re still so fucking tight,” says Liam breathlessly. “How do you like my cock in your fat ass, Louis? Does it feel good?” 

Liam rests his forehead against Louis’s. 

“Oh fuck. So fucking hot. So fucking good. Scream my name Louis. Oh fuck. Fuck. FUUUCK!”

Louis is already screaming Liam’s name. He hasn’t stopped since Liam penetrated him. Louis’s eyes water because Liam is just so fucking big. He’s swifter than the vibrator and more filling than the dildo. Liam’s thrusts are rough and the heat from his cock is more than enough for him to feel like he’s a volcano ready to erupt. 

Liam does. 

He cums inside of Louis but doesn’t break rhythm. Louis can feel the strings of hot cum fill his hole and Liam doesn’t stop moving, even for a breath. He doesn’t stop fucking him and the lubrication from the cum makes Liam more swifter and Louis more easier to move in to. 

“Oh fuck Louis, I’m gonna cum inside of you until there’s more cum in you than blood. Oh you fucking sexy bitch. I wanted this ass since you bent down in front of me,” says Liam, fucking Louis senseless. “You tease me Louis.”

“Liam,” Louis whispers breathlessly. 

Liam thrusts harder, right into Louis’s guts. “Scream my name louder,” grits Liam. 

“Liam,” say Louis, his voice heightening. “Liam! Liam! LIAM!” 

Louis wants to claw Liam. Every inch of him. He starts fighting against the restraints, feeling his wrists and ankles bruise from the tight rope. 

Liam chuckles but fucks harder. “This is my way of getting back at you. Like I said earlier, it is not your turn to tease Louis. It must be this way. And what better way then having you want to touch me but being unable to do so? What I’ve been forced to endure for years.”

 _“Li,”_  Louis moans. 

“You’re gonna cum from my dick, and my dick alone. And you won’t know when I’ll fuck you again because I want you anxious and willing. It might be tomorrow, a week from now, a couple months, maybe even a year. Who knows.”

“Tomorrow,” moans Louis. “And the next day, and the day after.”

Liam smiles widely. “What about Eleanor,” Liam says, suddenly his rhythm breaking and he’s going agonizingly slow, knowing that this way, Louis will want him more. 

“Eleanor who,” moans Louis, still fighting against his restraints. “She’s history.”

“Then say it,” groans Liam, sweat dripping down his cheeks onto Louis’s heated chest. “Say it. Out loud.”

“It’s over Eleanor,” Louis says. 

“What else?” says Liam, thrusting into Louis, then stopping. Liam is pulsing inside of Louis’s rear but is unmoving. 

Louis whimpers wanting more friction. 

“I’m gay,” whispers Louis.

Liam thrusts again and stops.

“What else? Who do you belong to?”

Louis stares into Liam’s playful eyes, a grin spreading across the brown-eyed boys face. 

“Liam,” says Louis. 

Another thrust.

“Louder.”

“Liam,” moans Louis again, getting another thrust. “Liam. Liam. LIAM!” 

Liam starts his quick pace and at the first hit on Louis’s prostate, Louis feels himself stiffen uncontrollably, his ass cheeks tightening around Liam and both of them cum in sync, screaming each other’s name. 

  *   *   *   *   *

The video ends.

Eleanor stares at the screen in shock, unsure of what to say to Louis’s goodbye gift. The first thing she  _does_ say makes her even more confused. “That was so fucking hot.”


End file.
